


Its not blood that makes a family it's the bond

by robronfan18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tears, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: Peter accidentally calls tony dad





	Its not blood that makes a family it's the bond

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a mcu fic please let me know what you think in the comments below

Peter Parker was having a bad day to start with he was late to school and flash was being a jerk as usual. looking down at his webshooters he sighed his day could not get any worse.

"Hey kid can you pass me that wrench next to you" tony says breaking Peter out of his thoughts 

"Sure dad" Peter replies and hands over the wrench

it only takes a second for him to realise what he just said 

Peter quickly looks up at tony who's stood still holding the wrench his face In complete shock if it were any other situation Peter would've laughed before going back to what he was doing but right now he couldn't even speak.

"You know I think it's past my curfew " Peter says nervously before reaching for his bag and rushing out ignoring Tonys calls.

 

The next morning Peter's by his locker silently wishing for a way to go back and not call tony stark dad 

"Hey Pete " Ned says as he walks over to him Peter gives him a smile and kisses him on the cheek .

"Hey" he says quietly Ned looks at him worried 

"You okay?" Ned asks 

"Not really" Peter replies 

"What's the matter?" Ned asks and peter looks at him before speaking 

"It's nothing"

"Come on" Ned replies "maybe I could help"

"Can you take me back in time and stop me from calling mr stark dad" Peter asks. 

"Oh my god you called tony stark dad " Ned replies quietly "what did he say after"

"I don't know I ran before he got a word out" Peter says before groaning in embarrassment .

"Come on Peter it can't be that bad " Ned says

"Oh believe me ned it can" Peter replies shutting his locker before taking neds hand and walking to class.

 

Meanwhile over at the compound tony is looking out the window when a pair of arms wrap around his waist and Steve places a kiss into his neck.

"Hey gorgeous " Steve says 

Tony looks up at him smiling 

"You okay you've been quiet all day " Steve asks 

"Peter called me dad yesterday " Tony replies 

"Okay and how do you feel about that " Steve asks sweetly 

"I don't know Steve I love the kid he's like a son to me but I'm not dad material " Tony replies sadly

Steve turns him around and lifts his chin with his finger

"Do You remember when I first came back after everything with the accords " 

Tony nods 

"Peter came over once the week after and he was sparring with Wanda and he fell and hit his head " Steve says

"Yeah" tony replies 

"You came straight over to him and checked him over for injuries and after that you didn't let him in the gym for two weeks " Steve explains 

Steve places his hands on Tonys face

"If that's not acting like a parent then what is" Steve asks.

 

Later when Peter comes over to the compound tony is waiting for him in the workshop

"Hey kid how was school" Tony asks 

"It was okay " Peter replies 

"Come sit down I wanna talk to you about something " Tony says patting the seat next to him 

Peter panics as he goes to sit down while talking 

"Mr stark I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday I don't know what I was thinking i.." 

"Kid it's fine" tony says 

"It is?" Peter asks shocked 

"I was shocked kid I never saw myself as a dad but it made me realise how much I see you as my son "

Peter is close to tears when he hears tony speak again 

"You see kid you may not be my son biologically but that dosent matter I see you as my son regardless and I am very happy that you called me dad"

Peter closes the gap between them and hugs tony tightly crying into his shoulder 

"I love you dad" Peter says crying 

"I love you to son" tony says as he holds back tears

They pull away and tony looks over at Peter's cluttered table

"You wanna work on your webshooters now?" Tony asks

Peter smiles and nods.


End file.
